pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
We The People Unite
We The People Unite is the fourth episode of the second season of Pokemon - The Journey of Max. Plot Narrator: Last time, the Winstrate Family switched from supporting Hillary to supporting Donald, and the Illuminati's dark plans are revealed. Max: Huh? *sees the Anonymous* Anonymous: We are the Anonymous, and we don't like Trump or Hillary. But we'll help since we hate the Illuminati. Ron Paul: They are cheating me out of the Presidency Alex Jones: That's Ron Paul. Roger Stone: He is Anti-Fed and Anti-War. Jesse Ventura: He may not like Trump, but he is like him. Donald Trump: If I win, you can be my Secretary of State and we'll working together to end the Federal Reserve. Ron Paul: So, I am Ron Paul. Max: Hi, I'm Max! Ash: Hi, I'm Ash! May: I am May Paul: My name is Paul Barry: Hello I am Barry Vivi: My name is Vivi Victor: I am Victor Victoria: I am Victoria Vicky: My name is Vicky Victor: I am Victor Max: Well let's convince people to vote for Trump! Anonymous: Okay Alex: We will convince people Roger: Of course we will Jesse Ventura: There better not be any conspiracist voters Ron Paul: I can be a secretary of state Ash: We might have to get you guys some Pokemon May: Yeah, you could use them to defend yourself against assassins. Paul: And possibly from Hillary and her followers, if they have Pokemon as well. Barry: We will do our best. Vivi: I hope they don't hurt Max -heads to Max, and kisses him- Victor: We wont let Hillary get anywhere near our girl. (Meanwhile in Heaven) John F Kennedy: Please vote for Donald Trump. George Washington: Mr. Kennedy, Who killed you? John F. Kennedy: Lyndon B. Johnson hired Lee H. Oswald to kill me (Meanwhile in Earth) Max: People, Please vote for Trump! I know some of you hate Trump but please vote for him. Ash: He is a better choice than Hillary. May: So vote for Donald Trump! Paul: He is the world's only hope. Barry: You want a good America, vote for Donald! Vivi: And he will provide free jobs Alex Jones: He is a good man Roger Stone: So vote for him Jesse Ventura: And be safe Anonymous: I would do it, so should you? Jessie: Well, they are voting for Donald Trump. James: So we should to! Meowth: He could be protecting us if Team Rocket has da war with Bill Clinton. (In the election day, Before the election day comes) Ash: Vote for Donald! May: All your votes count. Paul: We need him to win! Barry: Or else some other organization might take over the world. Vivi: Please vote for him. Alex Jones: Do your best! Roger Stone: Please vote. Jesse Ventura: Many votes could benefit the world. Anonymous: Do it for the citizens. Victor: Definitely vote for him, he is better than Hillary. Ron: Donald supports free market, so all my followers vote for him. Jessie: Crooked Hillary has some serious election fraud. James: And she was the one to form those terrorist groups. Meowth: Da right choice you make, is to vote for Donald Trump and not crooked Hillary. Donald Trump: Please vote for me, and not vote for a terrorist. (Later the election day began) Max: I hope Donald Trump beats the election fraud! Ash: Yeah May: He should win Paul: He is likely to win now Barry: That man can do it. Vivi: He can win. Alex Jones: He has the landslide votes now. Roger Stone: So Donald should do it. Jesse Ventura: There better not be something wrong here. Donald Trump: I can win. Ron Paul: I can lead the free market stuff. Anonymous: Donald can do this. Victor: Well, he can win. Victoria: Donald Trump is way better than Hillary Clinton. Vicky: Even someone old can vote for him. Vito: Maybe you can help him. (Meanwhile in Russia) Vladimir Putin: I am watching this, and I hope Donald Trump wins, and not Hillary Clinton, with her fraud. (Meanwhile in the U.S as the landslide began) Jacob Rothschild: They have landslide votes. David Rockefeller: Donald is winning. George Soros: We need to plan carefully. George W. Bush: Well, what do we do now? Jeb Bush: I shouldn't have dropped out. Bill Clinton: You are losing, Hillary. Hillary Clinton: Donald Trump seems tough. Maxie: When do we strike? Archie: I don't know Tommy: I hope Donald wins. (Later Donald Trump won the election against Hillary Clinton by a landslide) Ash: Good job! May: He did it. Paul: This is our President now. Barry: Woohoo!!! Vivi: -kisses Max- Now he has won. Alex Jones: Good job Donald! Roger Stone: No one better try to assassinate him. Jesse Ventura: Or else I write another book. Ron Paul: I better get the free market to start. Donald Trump: -recites the Presidential inauguration speech- Victor: Good job! Victoria: We supported the right person. Vicky: And now he runs America. Vito: Of course. Jessie: Yes, Crooked Hillary lost. James: That's a really good thing. Meowth: Dat's what I'm talking about. Vladimir Putin: Hillary didn't win, that's a good thing. Anonymous: I don't think I hate Donald Trump anymore. Actually I kinda do, but I hate Hillary more and I am glad he won. (Meanwhile in the Illuminati HQ) Jacob Rothschild: Darn it. David Rockefeller: We need a backup plan. George Soros: A backup plan must work. George W. Bush: He might be a good President. Jeb Bush: If only I didn't drop out. Bill Clinton: He'll be good too. Hillary Clinton: I lost. Maxie: Do we leave now? Archie: Probably not. Tommy: I am leaving, I actually switched to Donald Trump. Jacob Rothschild: Oh, what a disappointment, but I don't kill children, so I'll let you go Tommy. I will send an assassin to kill Donald Trump. Hillary Clinton: What If the Trump assassination failed? Jacob Rothschild: If the assassination doesn't work, we would go after that girl to start a war. Narrator: Donald may have won, but the Illuminati have other plans. So can the heroes stop their other plans? Stay tuned! Category:Episodes